Lo que el daño provocó
by Mined-chan
Summary: Natsu, el novio de Lissana, no sabe que Lucy esta esperando un bebé de el, pero Lucy le da un susto de muerte. ¿Qué pasará? NALU.
1. Noticias inesperadas

Lucy Heartfilia, la maga de espíritus más reconocida en Fiore, se encuentra en un hospital con Erza, Levy y Juvia.

-Heartfilia- Se escuchó a la doctora para llamar a que entre en el consultorio acompañada de su amiga, Levy.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo doctora?- Se escuchó la voz nerviosa de Lucy.

-Según los estudios dan a…- ese momento de tensión en el que te hacen esperar eternidades para saber que…- Felicidades está embarazada de 1 mes-

-¿Embarazada?- ¿embarazada? ¡¿Lucy está embarazada?! Emmm… Con- continuemos – Con razón Lucy ha tenido mareos y nauseas matutinas.

-En efecto, esos son los primeros síntomas del embarazo. Muy bien le entrego los papeles del estudio- Dijo la doctora – Solo procure cuidarse, nada de bebidas alcohólicas o hasta alimentos que lo contenga, nada de medicamentos que yo diga que no se deben consumir, cuando empieces tus 3 meses nada de movimientos bruscos, como peleas o saltos, evite tacones muy altos y le sugiero que este reposo si llega a tener dolores de espalda. Por cualquier emergencia llámenme y vengan al consultorio.

-Muchas gracias- Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Salieron, Erza y Juvia se pararon al verlas salir del consultorio. Estaban que las comían los nervios.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- Dijo la Titania.

-Estoy embarazada- Fue lo único que dijo que hizo a Erza tensarse.

-¿Quién es el padre?- Dijo Juvia, ya que las tres estaban aún en shock por lo de la noticia.

-Natsu- Ese nombre, ese maldito nombre no debió ser nombrado enfrente de la Titania, fue un grave error.

Salieron del hospital, parecía que Erza estaba tranquila, solo que al salir, caminar hacía el gremio, tampoco fue una gran idea…

-¡A ESE MALDITO LO MATO!- Grito Erza. ¿Pero por qué? Juvia y Levy la detuvieron antes de que saliera a matar alguien más que no fuera Natsu.

-No lo mates, ni le digas. No quiero arruinar su felicidad al lado de Lissana- Otro nombre que no debió ni ser nombrado en frente de Levy, pero al parecer se contuvo.- Solo le diremos a las personas que me parezca que si debemos decirle sobre la noticia.

-Lucy- Dijo la maga de agua- ¿usted no está feliz?

-Claro que lo estoy. SOY MUY FELIZ. Solo que me embarace de la persona que me rompió el corazón- Las lágrimas caían, no se sabían si era de felicidad o de dolor.

-Vamos Lucy, hay que elegir misiones para sustentar a tu bebé y que tengas una casa propia en la que puedas lo puedas criar como se debe.- Dijo Erza.

-Muy Bien- Dijo Lucy, no muy convencida ya que vería a Natsu con la… Lissana. Pensaba decirle a Gray, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Wendy, Jellal, Romeo y al Maestro.

**-O-O-O-O-O- EN EL GREMIO –O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Efectivamente, allí estaba Natsu y su asquerosa novia, Lissana juntos. Lucy solo se limitó a ignorarlos e ir a la tabla de misiones, pero antes le pidió a Gray, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Wendy, Romeo y al Maestro para que se vieran en un lugar lejos de Natsu (para que no llegue a escuchar).

-Chicos, estoy esperando un bebé…- Estaba muy nerviosa Lucy, pensaba que alguien la escucharía.

-¡¿EHH?!- Dijeron los ya nombrados (faltaba Jellal).

-… Y es del estúpido de Natsu- Se limitó a decir- Pero por favor no le digan a nadie más y mucho menos a Natsu.

-Pero Lucy, si ese idiota te hace daño, lo mato- Dijo enojado Gray.

-También a Lissana, me da igual si es mi hermana. Te cuidaré de ella Lucy, aún siente rencor hacia ti- Dijo muy firme Mira.

-Gracias Gray, Mira-nee, chicos- Salían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos achocolatados.

-Me hubiera gustado tener una fiesta para celebrar el embarazo de Lucy- Dijo con lágrimas el maestro.

-Sera para la otra, Maestro. Cuando nazca, haremos la fiesta- Dijo Lucy.

De eso todos volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas, solo que Erza, Levy, Juvia y Mira estuvieron en la barra y en todo momento con Lucy. En momentos se le acercaba los que sabían con ellas a hablar con Lucy, de eso se fue a buscar algo Erza e hizo que en ese momento se le acercara Lissana.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están con esta? Llevan horas- Dijo grosera Lissana

-Nada que te importe- Dijo fríamente Lucy- Mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos y sigue besuqueándote con el idiota.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Heartfilia?!- se enojó Lissana, quería golpearla (uy, qué malota)

-Lo que oíste. Lárgate y déjame en paz- Lucy ya tenía su autocontrol llegando a su límite.

-Luce, tú no eres así- Se había acercado Natsu a ver el problema y defender a su "noviecita".

-La Lucy dulce y amable, no la volverás a ver que te hable- Lucy suspiró- Y es Lucy, no Luce, jamás en lo que resta de vida no me vuelvas a decir Luce, ¿me oíste?- Ya estaba al límite de ver a esas dos horribles personas.-Mejor váyanse a otro lugar a besarse, me dan asco.

¡Boom! Un montón de flechas llegaron al corazón de Natsu.

-Te da envidia, de que yo tenga un novio y sea feliz, mientras tú, una huérfana que no tiene amigos y que es una ¡ZORRA!- De eso Lissana recibió una cachetada.

-¡LISSANA, TE PROHIBO INSULTAR A LUCY ASÍ! ¡LUCY ES MÁS PURA E INOCENTE QUE TÚ!- Mira fue la que le dio la cachetada a Lissana y le gritó, todo el gremio fijó la atención a las que hicieron el alboroto.

-Mira-nee, ¡¿por qué la defiendes a ella?! Yo soy tu hermana- Lissana le iba dar un golpe directo al vientre a Lucy, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Te atreves a tocar a Lucy y te mato- Erza había llegado en el momento exacto. Y la empujó tirándola al piso.

-¿Por qué haces eso Erza?- Natsu se sorprendió, pero al igual a Lissana, Natsu recibió una cachetada por parte de Erza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a defenderla? ¡Iba a golpearla!-Erza ya estaba a punto de matarlo.

-¡Se lo merece!- Natsu le gritó a Erza, que volvió a recibir otra cachetada por parte de Lucy.

-Esa te la mereces- Lucy quería golpearlo más pero se contuvo- Yo me voy, no quiero seguir con esto, vamos de misiones, chicos- Dijo secamente Lucy.

-Lucy, pero la doctora dijo que evitaras las misiones, te harías daño- Dijo la pequeña peli azul.

-¿Estas enferma Lucy?- Dijo Natsu en un tono preocupado (¿Aun te preocupas por ella?)

-¿Y a ti que te interesa? Bueno, para que te remuerda la conciencia…-suspiró Lucy, pensaba asustarlo y al gremio- Tengo una enfermedad terminal…- De eso miró la cara de Natsu de ¿Qué es eso?- Voy a morir en 8 meses.

-¿Qué?- La cara de Natsu estaba consternada, la miraba fijamente y quería decirle muchas cosas pero no podía.

-Me voy, vamos chicos.- Se levantó Lucy de su lugar y se fue con los que sabían del embarazo de Lucy para cuestionarla de lo que acababa de decir.

Natsu, se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó, miró las cosas que tenía de todo lo que tenía de Lucy, en eso se le escapó una lágrima, se dejó caer de rodillas y se puso a llorar. Pensaba ir a verla más seguido a su casa (¿en serio? Después de defender a la estúpida de Lissana). Pero Lucy se había ido de misión con Erza, Levy y Juvia. Pero antes había explicado de porque dio el susto a Natsu.


	2. Vaya susto

Bien continuo la historia que lo hago base a un NALU y otras parejas. Tarde gracias a los exámenes, ya los termine y me siento liberada de todo. Espero les guste.

Nota: Hubo una persona que me molestó un poco su comentario de porque Lissana no es mala y un mal Ooc. Tú, persona que no recuerdo nombre, sin ofender, me va dando igual si Lissana es mala o no, es mi fanfic y si quiero NALU, habrá NALU. Me doy cuenta que te gusta el NALI (que asco de Ooc)

POV Lucy.

Después de haber terminado la misión, fuimos a comer. La verdad me sentía muy mal por decirle eso a Natsu, pero se lo merecía. La verdad no quería golpearle, pero al ver y oír a Lissana defenderla y más que yo me merezca un golpe, es muy lastimoso para mí y más oírlo de la persona en la cual me enamoré y tengo un bebé suyo. Quería llorar pero me contuve, ya no voy a derramar lágrimas por quien no me amará y por la que pasamos una hermosa noche, bueno, para mí fue una hermosa noche.

-¿Esta bien, Lucy-san?- me pregunto Juvia al verme con la mirada gacha.

-¿Eh? Si, si. Estoy bien- Dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía.

-Deja de preocuparte por el idiota de Natsu y la estúpida de Lissana- Me dijo Erza mientras comía pastel de fresas.

-Es cierto Lu-chan, le hará daño al bebé. Solo no pienses en eso y sonríe pensando en que tu bebé sea fuerte y sano, como su mamá- Me hizo tranquilizarme lo que acababa de decirme Levy-chan. Es verdad, no me preocuparé más y haré lo posible porque mi hijo sea feliz.

-Hay que rezar para que no se parezca a Natsu, en lo peli rosa. ¡O aun peor!- Me asuste por lo que exclamó Erza, ¿qué puede ser peor que sea peli rosa?- ¡Que sea un idiota!- Nos reímos todas por el comentario, claro que mi bebé no será idiota, solo que espero y si no nazca peli rosa, porque si no todo se echará a perder.

Cuando terminamos de comer volvimos al gremio, pero a unos metros de entrar, vi salir a Lissana corriendo y llorando. Me saco una sonrisa interna, pero mi instinto de buena persona me dijo que está muy mal. De eso me vio y se paró en seco con una mirada asesina.

-No te cansas de hacerme la vida imposible, ¿eh?- Me dijo cerrando fuertemente los puños.

-No he hecho nada. Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas- Dije lo más calmada posible y pensando en qué hacer si me llega a atacar.

-¿No me digas que Lucy no fue la que convenció a Natsu de que termináramos?- Me dijo sarcásticamente. ¡¿TERMINARON?! O si, ya no tendré más escenas de ellos dos felices, soy tan feliz.

-No he vuelto a hablar con Natsu después de nuestra "plática"- Dije ocultando mi emoción- Cortó contigo porque si, no tengo nada que ver con esto.

-¡No te creo! Natsu era muy feliz conmigo. ¡Pero llegaste tu! La que arruinó toda mi felicidad. Pero hay algo que te quede bien claro Heartfilia- ¿Me estaba amenazando? Como si se atreviera- No te vuelvas a acercar a Natsu.

-¿Y que si me quiero acercarme a Natsu?- Le dije retadoramente

-Sufrirás- ¿Eso debería darme miedo? E este momento estoy viviendo algo que me tiene sin razones. Pero algo si tengo por seguro, no le tengo miedo a Lissana.- De por sí ya te estas muriendo, JAJAJAJA- Vaya que es estúpida, pero que se le puede hacer. De eso se fue Lissana y nosotras entramos al gremio, se sentía raro, como que había mucha tranquilidad, demasiado raro.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Pregunto Erza a Mira-nee.

-Solo que Natsu corto con Lissana y todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de ella. Parecía estar loca, reía, lloraba, se movía muy raro pero Natsu le gritó que ya no quería nada con ella y ella se fue corriendo- Dijo Mira-nee con un tono de preocupación, como no va estar preocupada si es su hermana.

De eso vi que Natsu se me acercaba, mierda, ahora que hago.- Luce, digo Lucy. He estado pensando y de ahora en adelante estaré contigo para cuidarte y estés más tiempo conmigo.

-¡¿Eh?!- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? Ni yo me la creo.


	3. Muy pronto lo sabrás

**Hola! Sí, soy una irresponsable T.T, pero aquí esta. Ahora sí, estaré actualizando MUCHO MAS SEGUIDO, ¿Por qué? Porqué esta nena está de vacaciones, Whooo. Va ser mucho más fácil. Y no había estado en buenos ánimos de escribir, pero ya estoy de ánimos (ºwº)9, aquí esta.**

POV LUCY

Casa de Lucy

Aún no me la creo, Natsu se vino a vivir conmigo. Todo por una mentira. Pero se siente bien, saber que se preocupa por mí, ver a Lissana así. Pero debo decirle que todo fue una mentira. Ya sé que debo ser fría, ¿pero cómo puedo ser fría si no se puede teniéndolo cerca y más cuando es sobreprotectoramente? Este decidido, le diré la verdad hoy mismo. No me importa que pase, yo lo solucionaré.

-Natsu, hipotéticamente, ¿Qué harías si no estuviera enferma?- Le dije tratando de no verme para nada nerviosa, lo cual logré. Solo llame su atención y se puso a pensar y a pensar. Jaja, si lo vieran se reirían, parece estúpido intentando pensar algo que yo pienso que es fácil. Digo, no soy Natsu y no tengo que vivir con todo esto de lo sucedido.

-Pues, estaría feliz y aun así me quedaría por los ocho meses de castigo por haberme mentido.- El me miró de una forma como _te atrapé_. ¡Demonios! Este idiota debe haber madurado… Nah, las frutas maduran, Natsu no.

-Yo… lo siento- Agache la vista, era más que obvio que Natsu se había dado cuenta. En cierta forma me duele mentirle, mi primer amigo al que conocí cuando llegue a Magnolia por primera vez para unirme al gremio, mi primer "mejor amigo" si es que se sigue llamando mejor amigo, mi primera vez y lo más importante… MI PRIMER AMOR, en el que voy a tener un hijo de él.

-¿Enserio?- ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estaba fingiendo esa maldita mirada? FUCK! Sí que soy la idiota más grande del mundo, creo que mi conciencia hizo un face palm.- Como dije, mi Luce, me voy a quedar aquí los ocho meses por mentirme- O Deoz, me puse nerviosa, como no ve voy a poner nerviosa si me lo está diciendo DIRECTAMENTE en el maldito oído.

-Pero hay algo que si no es mentira…- le dije decidida y me miro mas centrado en mi mirada- estoy embarazada- lo deje en shock. Pues claro, cualquiera se queda en shock y el es un "amigo".

-Mientes…- Negué- ¡Estas mintiendo maldita sea!- Lo vi más acelerado, sus ojos reflejaban angustia. Nunca pensé que se iba acelerar por la noticia, pensé que se iba enojar un poquito, me preguntaría quien era el padre y pues ya.- Dime, ¿Quién es el padre?- Se había relajado, sus manos estaban en mis hombros y tenía cara gacha.

-Cuando nazca, lo sabrás.- Le dije, presionó un poco sus manos en mis hombros haciendo que doliera un poco. Cuando me dieron la noticia de que iba ser madre, le pedí a Polyushka que ocultara el olor del bebé, porque si iba al gremio, Natsu sabría que estoy esperando un bebé suyo y no quiero más problemas, por ahora.- Solo espera ocho meses, y lo sabrás.

Me fui a Fairy Hills, necesitaba estar con alguien, alguien que me entendiera, Erza.

**Tun, Tun, Tun. Muy corto a mi parecer, pero quise dejar un suspenso aquí para darles un próximo capítulo muy... AOFJOAEGH *colapso de emoción*, la verdad, ya voy a entrar a clases *llora*, pero no los voy a abandonar, claro está. Me gusta leer sus comentarios positivos, me motivan a escribir más para ustedes.**

**Los amo con todo mi kokoro.**

**Bye Bye.**


End file.
